hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2042 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2042 Atlantic hurricane season is the period in 2042 during which tropical cyclones will form in the Atlantic Ocean. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical systems form in the basin. Storms Subtropical Storm Alberto Alberto formed from a hybrid low on June 2, just east of The Bahamas. It attained intensity and made landfall near Cape Canaveral FL on June 4 with winds around 60 MPH--which caused minor damage (such as downed trees and a storm surge of 2 to 4 feet which caused temporary road closures) up to $6 million USD alongside one death. Alberto then moved up the coast, bringing additional rainfall and gusty winds to North Florida and Georgia, before dissipating on June 6 over Central Georgia. Hurricane Beryl In Mid-June, the NHC started to investigate a tropical disturbance near The Bahamas. In the next few days afterwards, the disturbance gradually organized and was declared Tropical Storm Beryl on June 20 just off the coast of North Carolina. It steadily strengthened into a peak of 80-MPH category one on June 22 a few hundred miles off the coast of Massachusetts. Beryl then struck Newfoundland with winds of around 75 MPH, causing significant surge damage that amounted up to $220 million USD alongside 4 deaths in Canada. One more death was reported when a man was swept out to sea by rip currents off of Virginia Beach VA, bringing the official death toll to 5. Hurricane Chris In Early to Mid July, a tropical disturbance was detected near Honduras in the SW Caribbean. It swiftly organized then was declared Tropical Depression Three on July 11, east of Belize. Due to unusually high SSTs, the depression rapidly strengthened into Hurricane Chris by July 12 offshore the Yucatan then peaked as a category five in the S Gulf Of Mexico on July 13. It then rapidly began to weaken into a category 1 hurricane by July 14 just prior to landfall near Grande Isle LA with winds of around 90 MPH and quickly fell apart as it moved inland from there. Moderate damage, mostly from a storm surge of 7 to 10 feet, amounted up to $99 million USD 2012 alongside 2 deaths in the U.S. In the Yucatan, significant flooding damage up to $325 million USD was reported along with one death. It was one of the very few hurricanes which at some point attained category five but didn't get its name retired: the other 3 were Edith, Ethel and Cleo. A total of 3 confirmed fatalities and damage totaling up to $424 USD was reported overall. Tropical Storm Debby In Mid to Late July, a tropical disturbance started to show signs of major organization as it moved toward the Florida Straits. On July 24, RECON found closed circulation and strong enough winds to declare it Tropical Storm Debby in the SE Gulf Of Mexico, about 30 miles WSW of Key West FL. As it moved northwest, it gradually strengthened and peaked as a 70-MPH tropical storm on the afternoon of July 26 just it made its first landfall near Gulfport MS, just as it started to turn westward. On July 27, it weakened into a tropical depression as it made an unusual turn back to the SW off the coast of Louisiana. It strengthened back into a 45-MPH tropical storm before a final landfall the next morning north of Corpus Christi TX. Very slow movement, a westward turn after landfall along the coastline and a large circulation helped it dump incredibly high amounts of rainfall across much of the Gulf Coast region, peaking at 28.5 inches in Slidell LA. Severe to catastrophic, record flooding was reported across the Gulf Coast region from the western Florida Panhandle to Texas, with total damages amounting up to $9 billion USD alongside 47 deaths. Some homes were submerged completely underwater and record river flooding along the Misssissippi River, still healing from last year's floods, decimated many towns and cities near the mouth and southern parts of Mississippi and Louisiana. Due to the severe extent of the flooding damage, the name '''Debby '''was officially retired. Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Subtropical Storm Sandy Subtropical Storm Tony Hurricane Valerie Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2040s